Gate of Madness (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on how many shrines to the five gods you have captured at the end of the mission Walkthrough You must first get to the area where the shrines are. Follow the ravine on this map until you can go no further and there will be a bridge to your left hand side. Traverse this. Make your way back along this side in the same direction you came. You will come to a hill with two shut gates. Approaching the top most of these gates Shiro, antagonist from Factions, speaks and a few waves of Shiro'ken enemies spawn from both doors. Once these are dispatched you can move through the gate. Once through the gate the Lich, antagonist from Prophecies, speaks and five chaos rifts open and a number of enemies spawn. Don't be too quick about moving into this area until the rifts have formed. Each rift, like in Prophecies, is defended by three Portal Wraiths which must be defeated for the rift to close. Enemies, such as Margonites, appear from these portals and will continue to do so while the portal is open and you continue to kill them rather than the wraiths. Close all of the portals. As you close the last portal a door opens allowing you to approach the area where the five god's shrines are. Unfortunately this area is defended by both Shiro and The Lich. Take out the Lich, ignoring Shiro for the meantime. Even if you aren't particularly interested in the bonus it is worthwhile traveling to each of the shrines to get each god's blessings. Each shine is guarded by Margonites of the class commonly associated with that god; Mesmers at Lyssa and Monks at Dwayna for instance. Shiro will follow you around while you do this and do some damage but is not particularly dangerous until you actually start attacking him. Consider the tips below for your assault on Shiro to complete the mission. Bonus The bonus for this mission is to capture and continue to hold the shrines to each of the five gods. These are initially easy to capture, but even if you leave no enemies at the shrine over time they will revert back to neutral which will cost you the bonus. If you are able to defeat Shiro fairly quickly once you have captured all the shrines this will not be a problem. As with other Nightfall missions you must finish the mission to receive the bonus. Creatures Allies * 20 Kormir Monsters *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Ascendant ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 28 Margonite High Priest ** 28 Margonite Patriarch *Shiro'ken ** ? Shiro'ken Monk ** ? Shiro'ken Ritualist ** ? Shiro'ken Elementalist ** ? Shiro'ken Ranger ** ? Shiro'ken Warrior ** ? Shiro'ken Mesmer ** ? Shiro'ken Necromancer *Titans ** 28 Titan Abomination ** 28 Pain Titan ** 28 Madness Titan ** 28 Armageddon Lord ** 24 Risen Ashen Hulk ** 24 Hand of the Titans ** 24 Fist of the Titans * 30 Lich Lord * 31 Shiro Tagachi Bosses * 28? Champion Puran Magehunter's Smash Follow-up * You are transported to Abaddon's Gate (Location) to confront Abaddon himself. Tips for Defeating the Lich The Lich is relatively easy to kill. He is weak to holy damage and to fire damage (50 AL vs fire). He will not withstand focused fire from the team. Take care as he can hit hard and has some area of effect damage. * The Lich deals AoE damage through Life Vortex, but it is currently unclear how large the radius of this skill is. * A Dervish planning on dealing scythe holy damage to the Lich should consider using Avatar of Balthazar over Heart of Holy Flame, as the Lich can remove enchantments with Hunger of the Lich. Tips for Defeating Shiro After getting so far through the missions it is important to be able to take out Shiro and stay alive while you do it. His skills are the same as the final mission in Factions, minus Meditation of the Reaper and Echoing Banishment. * Elemental and physical damage are not enough -- hexes and conditions are the key to killing Shiro quickly, as well as stance ending skills to remove Battle Scars to stop him from healing. * Use stance ending skills, such as Wild Blow and Wild Throw immediately, to remove Battle Scars. This skill is extremely dangerous in conjunction with Impossible Odds, in addition to healing Shiro at your expense. * Anti-melee hexes, such as Empathy, Insidious Parasite, Spiteful Spirit, and especially Spoil Victor, are very useful and will do tremendous damage to Shiro when he uses Impossible Odds, but keep in mind that Impossible Odds will remove a hex, so a cover hex is a must. * Conditions, such as blindness, are good but Impossible Odds allows him to spread these back onto your team. Use these with caution. * Stay clear and spread out when Shiro is low on health, because this is when he uses Impossible Odds. This does a lot of area-of-effect damage in a very short time, and can easily wipe out the party. Skills like "Watch Yourself!", Aria of Restoration, and Aegis are useful here. * A good thing might be taking an Earth ele warder with KD skills. Ward Against Melee and Ward Against Foes (this will slow down Shiro while capturing the shrines). And skills like Unsteady Ground can keep Shiro knocked down for some time that may be vital. * Impossible Odds can be interrupted but it is difficult to do so. Heroes and henchmen have a better chance than a human. * Skills which disable Shiro's skills, such as Blackout, do not work. Shiro's skills will recharge after 1 second which might imply that his skills recharge about 400% faster than normal. Category:Nightfall missions